iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maggie Mormont
Maggie Mormont is the youngest daughter of Lord Jeor Mormont of Bear Island. History Maggie Mormont is the youngest daughter, a woman of 32. Her and Dacey are true daughters of Bear Island; capable of foraging in the wilderness, trained as girls with the bow and axe, and veterans of several battles against bandits and Ironborn raiders. Maggie finds the harp and song as fitting an instrument to her as her weapons, however, and though she has never had occasion to travel much, her repetroir of songs and stories are the source of much entertainment for the Mormont's court. When an Ironborn raid a few yeas ago began with a feint on the western coast, leading her father and brother away from the true target of the attack, it was Maggie who climbed on top of a longhouse and shouted to her fleeing kinsmen to take arms. Singing a song in memory of her great-aunt Dacey Mormont, her kinsmen rallied around her and beat the Ironborn back into the sea. It was here that Maggie took her first and last blood, cutting down one of the reavers before she could even comprehend what she was doing. Maggie would not appear a lady to a lord of a richer house. Her common dress is furs over leather, the furs having come from animals hunted herself, and she has her own suit of armour: breastplate, greives, and an iron cap. Her weapons and armour were forged by the smiths of Deepwood Motte - of greater skill than Bear Island can afford - but they were painted herself to adorn her family's crest. Though certainly tougher than most ladies of Westeros, perfectly happy to spend a night sleeping on a mossy rock under the night sky, her love of music betrays a softness within her, and she does not dream fondly of the man's life she had to take. Though fond memories of the Starks survive in campfire stories and the tales fishermen tell to pass the time, her father was only a babe at the time of the Red Wedding, and her family has known nothing but servitude to the Boltons their long lives Character and Appearance Family * Alysane Mormont, now passed, heir to Bear Island under King Robb, Lady of Bear Island under Lord Roose Bolton and King Tommen ** Jeor Mormont, Lord of Bear Island under Lord Ramsay Bolton, and then under Lord Torrhen Bolton. A man of 68, he is steadfast in his devotion to his people and way of life. Though he initially regretted the death of his aunt Dacey at the Red Wedding, he grew up under the Boltons, and recognized that keeping the Queen's peace is what is best for his people *** Jerrad Mormont, heir to Bear Island, a man of 40. He is rarely far from his father, and aids him in all political matters, preparing for the day when he must sit in his father's seat. Married to Rachael Ryswell, He regularly engages in, and wins, competitions of strenght and endurance with his fellow bear-islanders *** Dacey Mormont, second daughter of Jeor, a woman of 37. She is master of her father's hunt, and the hall of the Mormont's cabin is full of her trophies. She regularly travels the Stony Shore, as an envoy to the nearby Northern Lords. Married to a commoner of Bear Island - Jaquith, a man who regularly climbs mountains to study stars - to her father's public frustration and private pride. Category:Northerner Category:House Mormont Category:Deceased